A new chapter
by 1luverofmusic
Summary: Short Dotty one-shot based on a scene in Fast8.


_**Hey guys this is just a one-shot I thought of. Take it as if Dom never crossed paths with Cipher and Dotty were just on their honeymoon. Let me know what you think :)**_

The soft hush of the Cuban breeze brushed across Letty's face as she rested on Dom's chest. She lifted her head up to watch him but she met his eyes looking down at her. He smiled knowing she had caught him staring. "Haha papi are you staring at me again?" She smirked.

"Yes of course how can a man not stare when he has such a beautiful wife laying in front of him?" he chuckled pulling her closer.

"Look at that smile, I love it when you smile" she said tracing his lips with her fingers.

"You make me happy" he whispered adoringly.

She laughed " I think this place makes you happy, it's like it speaks to you." They were so happy as they lay still being engulfed by a moment of silence. Letty thought now is the time and she mustered up the courage to say what she needed to tell him.

" You remember that guy, the racer and his dad."

"The one with the boat engine?" Dom replied.

"Ya" she said and she lay a kiss on his chest.

"Of course" he grinned looking down at her.

She looked away becoming shy as she continued " I couldn't help but look at them and imagine what you'd be like if you were a dad," she mustered the courage to look up at him, a playful glint in her eyes.

Dom was baffled, they'd never talked about this before- why was she bringing it up now he thought, coming to only one conclusion. He looked down at her smiling and directed his eyes to the sheets. He pulled them up putting a hand on her stomach. "Are you.." he couldn't finish what he wanted to say, he was overcome with shock. "Baby are you pregnant?" he smiled saying the words.

She looked up lustfully "yes bubba your going to be a daddy." She laughed seeing the elation on his face.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a dad," he couldn't believe it, this was so unexpected, they'd always been careful but I guess this was meant to be.

He kissed her passionately "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she grinned. He started to lay soft pepper kisses around her stomach "we love you as well." Letty's heart melted seeing Dom like this she couldn't wait to see him love and teach their child everything he knew.

"Are you happy baby, I know we never talked about having a family. I guess I never knew whether you'd want that or not," Dom said wrapping his arm around her waist bringing them face to face.

"I can't say I've really thought much about it ...you know with the lifestyle we have and the fact my memories only came back like 7 months ago but when I found out I knew it was fate, that after all the time we've lost together we've managed to create something incredible and it'll be our next big adventure." She beamed.

"Hehe yes that's true, I think it'll be our biggest adventure yet!" he murmured under his laughter. "Are you ready for this?" he exclaimed discarding a hair that fell upon her face.

"To be honest I'm terrified...I mean I've never seen myself as the mother type but I know you'll be a great father so it makes me less worried. I just wanna do right by our little girl or boy. I want them to have all the love in the world plus more. I don't want them to ever feel neglected or alone like I did with my parents," she stated looking sadly into his eyes.

"Let...that will never happen, by the sounds of it already you're going to be an amazing mother to this kid," he said putting his hand on her stomach. She smiled hearing him say this.

"You know I'm scared too! we will have to learn this new chapter together. Ride or die remember?"he said as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ride or die". They kissed tenderly both looking forward to this very new chapter in their lives.

 ** _Hope you liked this little one-shot. I've started writing a new story and I'm getting ready to update 'Truth hurts' so keep an eye and check it out if you haven't read it yet._**

 ** _Let me know what you thought of this lets say ' What-if fic' haha! Thanks for your support:)_**


End file.
